


Do You Love Me?

by NinjaSalamander



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, But only a little, Denial of Feelings, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSalamander/pseuds/NinjaSalamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald isn't sure he's ever going to get a real answer out of Victor Zsasz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I didn't really change anything, just fixed some dialogue tag issues I noticed upon rereading.

“Do you love me?” The words spill from Oswald’s lips as they press against Victor’s palm. He mutters them against the surprisingly warm skin he finds there, and Victor lets out a breath that's just a little too loud. The question is asked half rhetorically, though the tone suggests a desperation that makes it anything but casual. Oswald looks up at Victor’s face from his position on the couch, head pillowed in Victor’s lap, as he presses another gentle kiss to the center of Victor’s palm. Victor looks down at him curiously, as if the notion of love had never even occurred to him until this moment, and he seems to consider it for a moment. He takes Oswald’s hand in his and brings it up to brush his lips across the smaller man’s knuckles and lets out a soft, thoughtful hum.   
  
“Ask me again tomorrow.”

Oswald gives Victor’s hand a squeeze and nods. He wasn't really expecting an answer anyway, so he isn't sure why he's so disappointed.   
  
“Do you love me?” This time the phrase is whispered into Victor’s ear like a prayer as Oswald rides him. They're both flushed and gasping and Victor’s fingers are digging in to Oswald’s hips hard enough to bruise, blunt nails leaving behind perfect little crescents in Oswald’s pale skin. The pace is slow and languid, and Oswald has his arms around Victor’s neck, pressing their chests together as he grips the back of Victor’s neck with one hand. That one hand and the press of their chests together and Victor’s large hands on his hips is the only thing keeping him grounded, and it's just so _good_ that Oswald honestly can't help asking. Victor is too far gone to answer right away, but Oswald's voice in his ear seems to send him over the edge. Oswald isn't far behind. He comes with a soft gasp and the only thing that keeps him upright is his arms around Victor. He buries his face in the hollow of Victor’s throat and sucks in shaky breaths as Victor drops a kiss to the side of his head.   
  
“Ask me again tomorrow,” he rumbles softly, practically mumbling the words against Oswald’s hair, and Oswald barely registers the response. He makes a soft little sound of recognition, too wrecked to form a decent sentence, much less be disappointed by the non answer.   
  
“Do you love me?” Oswald’s hands are covered in blood when he asks again. Victor took a shot on the job he'd been given tonight. An unexpected outcome, but one that Oswald is well equipped to deal with. He'd insisted on doing everything himself, right down to pulling the bullet out of Victor’s side with his bare fingers. He presses a soft kiss to Victor’s forehead once the bandages are on, and his favorite question escapes his lips without even trying. Victor lets out a pained chuckle at that. One of his hands comes up to wipe a little blood off of Oswald’s cheek, and he tugs Oswald down to kiss his mouth. The kiss reassures Oswald that everything is going to be fine, and he presses their foreheads together, puffing out a sigh of relief.   
  
“Ask me again tomorrow, my little bird.”

The added endearment has Oswald’s eyebrow itching to raise, and he files this one away as a victory. A small one, at least.   
  
“Do you love me?” Oswald chokes out as Victor holds firm pressure on the side of his chest. He's started to taste blood, and he thinks he's probably done for, so he has to ask. Victor looks stricken and unsure and Oswald thinks this is the first time he's ever seen such a look of panic on the assassin’s face. He presses a little harder and Oswald winces and reaches up to grip Victor’s forearm with a bloody hand. “I love you.” Oswald figures now is the time to say it. He's certain he's going to die and he doesn't want to do it without Victor knowing. Victor looks nauseous. The blood isn't stopping, and Oswald can feel himself starting to get sluggish. His grip on Victor’s arm weakens, and Victor shakes his head and says something that Oswald sees on Victor’s lips before he hears it in his ears.   
  
“Of course I love you. Of course I do,” Victor murmurs, saying the words like they're a spell that will magically keep Oswald away from the brink of death. Oswald musters a smile at that.   
  
“Good,” he whispers, giving Victor’s arm a weak squeeze. He feels Victor’s mouth on his, and then he's suddenly going up because Victor has scooped him into his arms with an ease that surprises Oswald, apparently deciding that he's had enough of just trying to staunch the blood that flows from Oswald's wound. “Where are we going?” Oswald manages as Victor begins what feels like a light jog.  
  
“Doctor,” is all he says by way of explanation, and Oswald isn't sure what happens after that because the world fades into darkness as he's carried away.   
  
“Do you love me?” They're the first words out of Oswald's mouth when he comes to a few days later. Victor’s head snaps up at the sound and his mouth curls into the warmest smile Oswald thinks he's ever seen on the man. He takes Oswald's hand and brings it to his mouth, brushing his lips across the knuckles like he had done the first time Oswald had asked.  
  
“You should know by now, little bird.”

Oswald smiles faintly at that. He does know.  
  
“I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I fell down the Zsaszlepot rabbit hole, and this is the result.


End file.
